


无需忏悔

by hitchhikerZ



Series: 【唐鳄】监狱假日（正文+番外完结） [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchhikerZ/pseuds/hitchhikerZ
Summary: 《监狱假日》七夕番外一句话介绍：表面上是不doi就出不去的房间，实际上不仅要doi还要两情相悦！Q：你记挂许久的竞争对手（自认）在你面前受了重伤，你会选择：A：顺从本能救他 B：先不管他，杀了危险的敌人正文小唐选了A路线，番外选B路线，殊途同归的分支小故事。
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: 【唐鳄】监狱假日（正文+番外完结） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916746
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

正文

事情起源于一把枪。

短筒燧发手枪，赏金两千万贝利以下的海贼最青睐的武器，伟大航路前半段平均科技水平下的产物。比它性能更强的没它便宜，比它造价低廉的没它好使，一箱成色不错的葡萄酒或者一匹挽马就能换到。缺点在于点火速度太慢，也不是不能解决，武器店老板给出的统一意见是——加钱啊，加钱我连防空导弹都能给你弄来。

可惜大多数海贼甚至无法正确拼对“导弹”这个单词，文化程度和科学素养同样低下，世界如此之大，原始人和疯狂科学家活在一片天空下。也许正是因为武器过于简陋，反而瞒过了推进城无处不在的监视电话虫，被前来暗杀七武海的刺客悄悄带进了这间囚室内。

多弗朗明哥跨进狱卒能力制造的房间，正碰上他的前同事中了招，鲜血从捂着脖子的指缝往外冒，看起来随时随地就会失血昏迷，地上躺着翻白眼的刺客。三减二等于一，多弗朗明哥的目光转向了墙角瑟瑟发抖的女性狱卒。

“停……下，多弗朗明哥！”

克洛克达尔的声音很嘶哑，也许伤到了声带，不过既然能出声，证明伤得还不严重。狡猾的老狐狸——这就更坚定了多弗朗明哥和他对着干的决心。随着狱卒的一声尖叫，多弗朗明哥的白线迅疾的攻势被她蛛丝般的防御壁瓦解，同类型的恶魔果实能力很难决出胜负，在他思考的短暂时间内，柔软的丝线已经覆盖了狱卒的半身，她的眼睛慢慢合上，嘴角挂着恍惚的微笑。“生门”已经重新恢复成不透明的墙壁——这可不是个好征兆，如果狱卒失去意识，谁也别想离开这个房间。

这时，他听到了身后克洛克达尔的动静，以他目前的伤情和海牢石手铐的负担，行动已经算得上敏捷，却仍扑了个空。克洛克达尔的膝盖因用力过猛，重重地砸在地上，汗水混杂着鲜血滴落在水泥地上，眼前空无一物。几秒钟前，一把短筒燧发手枪还横亘在刺客手边。

现在，它被白线送到了多弗朗明哥的掌心。他漫不经心地握住枪托，手指勾着扳机滴溜溜打了个转，枪在他手中像个袖珍玩具。

枪管已经对准沉入梦乡的狱卒，多弗朗明哥回过头，朝着匍匐在地的老对手挑衅一笑，随后扣动扳机。

——正如之前所言，燧发手枪的优势不是在于精度，而是性价比。

在扣下扳机后漫长如一个世纪般的几秒钟里，铅弹才慢吞吞地通过枪膛，以狱卒的脑袋为终点飞出，第一发很干脆地脱了靶。等蛛丝快要布上狱卒的额头，第二发铅弹才伴随着多弗朗明哥的咒骂，命中了目标——说命中也不准确，蛛丝防御壁卸去了大部分火力，不精确的弹道使得子弹最终穿过右侧颅顶，嵌在墙壁中。

克洛克达尔才不会放弃嘲讽他的机会，“怎么了？用惯了能力连普通开个枪都不会了吗？”

多弗朗明哥用控制线把刺客翻到正面，搜刮他的口袋，火药用完了。他把枪口对准克洛克达尔，语气不善地说：“要不要用你的脑袋试试？”

“太晚了，你的子弹用完了，也没有火药。”

“能造成重伤就行。果实能力者死了，造成的效果也会消失。”多弗朗明哥观察着狱卒，右半边脸被鲜血和头发盖住，嘴唇灰白，蛛丝已经停止包裹动作，转而缓慢褪去。“等离开这个鬼地方，我们再好好算个帐——等等，你的脚下……”

克洛克达尔低下头，蛛网结构顺着小腿缠绕上来，像藤蔓缠绕树根，汲取他浑身的力气。而多弗朗明哥说完话，就已经被蛛网拉扯着向后倒去，越是反抗，失力速度越快。他努力眨了下沉重的眼皮，发现狱卒的脸上的血色正在逐渐显现，凹陷的右侧脑袋也慢慢恢复了正常弧度。这印证了他此前的猜想：她是个靠吸取对手生命力来补充自身的果实能力者，作为霸道效果的代价，果实能力只能被动发动。被蛛丝缠上后会落到什么境地，恐怕连狱卒本人都不知道。

而这一切全他妈要怪唐吉柯德·多弗朗明哥！操他的，还有他的臭枪法。现在他们被结结实实地捆成一对蟋蟀，只能等蜘蛛睡饱觉，伸个懒腰，高高兴兴享用晚餐。

死也不要和火烈鸟混蛋死在一起——这个信念支撑着他浮上意识的水面，没有像另一位七五海那样莽撞跌入睡眠陷阱。

克洛克达尔小心地挪到狱卒的身边，手指已经扣上对方的脖颈，准备采用最古老的谋杀方式：安全高效的扼杀。零成本，纯力气活，不会引起被动探测型果实能力者的注意。

呲啦——呲——嘶——啰——————

房间的灯突然明了又灭，灯泡危险地抖动着，房间下方轰隆作响，像是地底下藏着恶龙，正因饥饿而发出腹鸣。如果没有电流爆破的声响和窸窸窣窣的耳语，场面还不至于这么恐怖——审讯间完全封闭，眼下还能出声的只有克洛克达尔一人。

这是怎么回事，总不能是推进城在闹鬼吧？克洛克达尔烦躁不安地想着，随即瞪大眼睛，眼前出现的奇观让他顿时恢复清醒。

地板下突兀地出现了一个燃烧的空洞，下方熔岩汇聚成河，将落下去的审讯桌瞬间汽化。他转头望向狱卒的方向，她不见了。连带地上的刺客也消失无踪。

审讯间现在已经彻底化成了火海地狱，他脚下的水泥地现在是熔岩瀑布倾泻口的一块巨石，上面还趴着一个仰面朝天的多弗朗明哥。

是的，只有他俩面对这幅超自然景象。就像是老天爷嫌他的麻烦不够多似的。

石块的边缘已经被滚烫的岩浆烧裂，小石块崩裂四散，落入下方未知的世界，落脚的平台变得越来越小。火烈鸟混蛋的身体已经相当接近岩浆，羽毛大衣在火焰中飘飘摇摇，却没有任何损毁。克洛克达尔试探地将手靠近岩浆，仅仅是热浪就将皮肤表面燎出水泡。

这里不是现实世界，他被困在了某个人的精神幻境里。

岩浆瀑布的下方是深渊，望不到底，所有的河流汇聚在黑黢黢的无底洞四周。自然界不存在这样的地貌。它只存在于神话，经文，神秘主义者的典籍内。名字不同，功能一样，人们对于万恶不赦之徒的最终归宿有着相同的想象，受火烧之苦，直堕地狱接受审判，就连推进城本身也建立在这个概念之上。

地狱。

四周都是火山，出口只有一个。

命运弄人啊……克洛克达尔深吸了一口气，将多弗朗明哥踹进岩浆里，随后纵身跳下瀑布。

———————————————————————————————————————  
【1:7】

“你有没有觉得哪儿不对劲？”

“太多地方不对劲。首先……”他半仰着头，打量克洛克达尔。“你怎么换了这一身？有谁要请你拍广告？。”

三分钟前，多弗朗明哥醒来，睁开眼的瞬间就被疑惑全方位袭击，陷入了少见的沉默。记忆里的最后一个画面是密室中铺满地面的蛛网，没想到再度恢复意识，狭小的审讯间已经变成了空旷的图书馆。唯一带给他真实感的是隐隐作痛的背，像是受过撞击，难道说失去意识的时候撞到了什么地方？

克洛克达尔在他前方，检查建筑物的岩石墙面。在他左侧排列着数不尽的书架，取书用的阶梯靠在两排豁开，可供一人通过的书架间，梯子的下半截已经朽坏，露出白色的木头。靠近窗边的墙壁被火熏过，石砖有脱落后修缮的痕迹，看上去这座建筑物有些年头了。

光线透过窗户落到克洛克达尔身上，外头应该是白天。他披着一件眼熟的羊毛翻领大衣，白色领巾和灰色的衬衣严丝合缝，从头捂到脚，仿佛是要防止身体像冬日的桦树皮般开裂脱落。脚上那双表面光滑的浅棕色牛津鞋反着光，一粒灰尘都落不上去。他和这地方倒是挺合适——多弗朗明哥可以想象得出他如果洗手不干，也许会赞助一两所学校、博物馆，来给自己赚些好名声。他感到非常有趣——只是换了件衣服，阶下囚就摇身一变，成了正在巡视资产的大富豪。

“这里不是真实的世界，我没法决定自己的外表。”

山雀在窗外鸣叫，风送来清晨草坪上特有的潮湿味道。

“不是真实的世界？为什么这么说？”

“帮我拿本书。你左手上方的O行书架上，最靠左那本烫金书脊的。”

他眼前的书架是R行，得抬头才能看见那本积满灰尘的藏书。普通人靠着那把坏掉的梯子，根本无法取得。“《大骗子罗兰度》……你要童话书做什么？”

“随便叫什么，快拿过来。”

“好啦，别这么心急。”多弗朗明哥曲起食指和无名指，准备发动能力取下书本——然后他就明白了克洛克达尔说的不寻常之处到底指什么。他的果实能力消失了，这感觉好像从手术室醒来突然发现少了条腿，充满了荒谬感。“见鬼了。”

“我猜是狱卒把我们拽进了她的精神世界里，身体还在外头，被她的能力限制着。”

多弗朗明哥看着他那身至少值一千万贝利的行头，恍然大悟：“哈！她一定是喜欢你。”

“认真的？这就是你的第一个想法？”克洛克达尔的语气要多冷淡有多冷淡，“难怪会做出对底细不明的敌人开枪这样的蠢事。我不应该惊讶的。”

“如果我知道你只是在享受艳遇，我才不会开枪呢。下次我会先敲门，礼貌等待，等你被吸成一具干尸，然后帮你合上眼睛。”

多弗朗明哥靠在书架边嘲讽道。他不觉得自己的判断有什么问题，要是在战斗中慢人一步，脑袋再聪明，充其量也就是个聪明的死人。有时候想获胜确实需要点运气。克洛克达尔也明白这一点，他没继续往下说，走到一扇铁门前。

“刚才我已经试过了，门打不开。你是开枪击中她的人，可能会有不一样的结果。试试看？”

门上的锁链已经被取掉，堆在右边废弃的桌椅堆上。多弗朗明哥用力一推，铁门发出尖厉的声响，开了。他做了个请的动作，克洛克达尔干脆地先踏入了门中。

两个人一前一后穿过一段漆黑的走廊，尽头逐渐出现光线，前面传来一阵又一阵轰隆隆的低响，听上去很是危险。

可能是危险猛兽的巢穴，多弗朗明哥听说过推进城里饲养着具有觉醒恶魔果实能力的动物，或许还存在一些古代种，像是凯多那边的史前动物军团。因此他做足了警惕，却没想到又遇上一扇关着的门。这回无论是克洛克达尔，还是他自己，都没办法转动门把手。

门虽然有六米多高，却是传统的雕花木门，不应该这么难打开。这地方有点像海军本部的休息室，门边的墙壁上贴了一块铭牌，不同于海军房间外常见的某某中将，上头写着“SLOTH”的单词。克洛克达尔小心地触摸铭牌，字母像是要躲避他的手指般，出现了细微的歪曲。他皱起眉毛，而多弗朗明哥则想起了还挂在腰上的那把枪。

“退后，我来破坏门把手。”

“能不能有点耐心？”像是听到了声音，门上的长方条活动隔板被推开了一条小缝，露出一双圆溜溜的眼睛，从眼睛的大小就能判断出说话人的体型，比一头成年象还要大。声音介于窘迫和不耐烦之间。“体谅一下长期肠胃病患者的痛苦吧。哦……对不起，又来了。稍等……”

隔板又被猛地合上。麦哲伦？多弗朗明哥侧过头用口型说。克洛克达尔对着他点了点头，无声地后退了几步。

因为特殊的恶魔果实能力，麦哲伦署长几乎从不离开推进城，更难想象他会出现在几千乃至几万公里外的哪个古老的图书馆里。如果说“他”是年轻狱卒记忆中的投影，一切就能解释得通。话说回来，有必要连厕所都一并还原出来吗？

“不要多想，越想场景越真实。”

那你就别提醒我啊。多弗朗明哥咬牙切齿，已经开始觉得房间里的味道有点不对。好在还有一门之隔，社恐麦哲伦也没有出来的意思。冲水的声音过后，圆眼睛重新出现在门上。

此处是“懒惰”之狱，吾乃守卫者麦……没什么。吾乃守卫者，吾乃审判者。有罪之人莫求怜悯，刺破喉咙，以血忏悔，方能去往天堂。

克洛克达尔是对的，这里不是现实。各种意义上都更接近一个沉迷英雄奇谭的青少年所做的梦。

“得先忏悔才能离开这里，是吗？”

“没错。如果你们真心忏悔所犯的罪孽，并且通过考验，就可以离开这一层，回到来之前的地方。”

“你说‘这一层’是什么意思？还有下一层吗？”多弗朗明哥敏锐地觉察到话语中的模糊之处。

“有。”

克洛克达尔问：“考验是什么？”

里头响起一阵令人尴尬的腹鸣，隔板里的守卫者声音变远，也许是回到了马桶上。“呃，真够呛的……非常简单，你们会发现我是最好说话的守卫。通过所有考试就能顺利出去。考试专用间就在隔壁，所有的答案都在图书馆里……有人能帮我再拿卷手纸过来吗？”

考试专用间是十几间一模一样的小房间，没有任何关于考试种类的提示。

如果是狱卒曾经经历过的考试，无非就是体能、射击、搏斗、生存、武器使用……吧？除了搏斗的对手不知道会是什么形象，其他不难通过。

他们各自选了一间，克洛克达尔先进去，多弗朗明哥则在门口站了一会儿，对可能发生的情况进行预演——在失去果实能力的情况下，光靠体术，有那么几个对手会比较难缠，不过只要一进去没有直面凯多，总还有回旋余地。几分钟后，两扇门同时打开，克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥面面相觑，在对方脸上看出相同的一言难尽。

“毒物毒品检验与痕迹分析。你呢？”

“犯罪司法政策。”克洛克达尔像是在自言自语，“竟然还对了几题。”

如果想让一个海贼洗心革面，这倒是一条另类的教育之路。只是两位七武海都宁可和四皇搏斗获胜，可操作性也比速通军校的基础理论课程更高。狱卒显然不是一线作战人员，梦境里能出现的全是专业性极强的技术测试。无计可施的两人回到藏书室，两小时后，多弗朗明哥已经完全放弃，脸上扣着一本《密码学算法入门》，倒过来躺在沙发上，两条腿架上沙发背，鞋头悬空横在沙发和书架间的过道上，碍事得很。

在此之前他们尝试过很多方法脱离，从窗口跳下去，砸烂对方的脑袋，总是有一道白光闪过，一切恢复如初。没有捷径就是对总想偷懒的人最大的惩罚。多弗朗明哥的思绪飘来散去，先是感叹近年海贼人数暴增说不定和海军考试难度增加有关，顺带稍稍反省一下小时候对家庭教师的恶劣态度。克洛克达尔还在努力，但他起码有十次无意识地把手伸进口袋，试图找烟，内心的烦躁可见一斑。

“为什么你不停下来休息会儿？里头那个腹泻机器说了——这里的七小时等于外头的一小时。等狱卒醒来，说不定我们就能回到现实。快的话也就待上两三天，总比你在这读出一个博士学位要快。”

克洛克达尔把书合上，说：“你真的相信它说的话吗？”

“这里是梦境，潜意识也会说谎吗？”

“没必要说谎。但它肯定隐瞒了什么。”克洛克达尔皱着眉，显得有些顾虑，“为什么它不肯说下一层是什么？更关键的是，到底有几层？”

“按教义来说，懒惰是七宗罪中的一种，七宗罪，七层地狱。如果我们一路直落到底，说不定能返回现实？而且下一层的考验可能更容易通过。”

“那要怎么才能进入下一层，为什么它一直不肯说明……啊，我明白了。”

“得杀了守卫者，才能进入下一层。”

“可以试试。”

多弗朗明哥很高兴自己的手枪总算能派上正常的用途。然而穿过走廊，克洛克达尔的步伐越发迟缓，他思考了许久，敲响了门，问道：“下一层的时间流速和这一层相同吗？”

“无可奉告。”

“下一层的时间是这一层的七倍吗？”

“……无可奉告。”

守卫者表示否定的时候远比现在干脆利落，证明克洛克达尔推测正确。四十九小时等于一小时，赌运气进入下一层，还不如老老实实呆在原地。

多弗朗明哥瞥向克洛克达尔，想听听他的意见，却看到对方的脖子右侧出现了一道淡白色的痕迹。他敢肯定是刚出现的，之前送彼此上路的实验里可没见这道伤痕。

更奇怪的是，它还在变化。多弗朗明哥拽住克洛克达尔抵抗的胳膊，仔细地看那道伤痕，皮肉逐渐外卷，露出粉红的组织，差一点点就要渗出血液。“你的伤口还在流血。”他喃喃道。

“……赶紧结束这见鬼的考试吧。”克洛克达尔挥开他的手。

行不通，他没有时间了。克洛克达尔进入昏迷时还带着重伤，等找到所有问题的答案，肯定没救了。

唯一的办法就是争取多一倍的时间，不，最好是七倍。

多弗朗明哥举起枪对准圆眼睛。想象力会让场景更真实，他默念了一遍。希望这把枪拥有左轮手枪的射速和精确度。

【2:49】

“这一层是什么地狱？惩罚所有不爱干净的人？”

第二层比起第一层亲切可爱。他们站在一间古典浴室的正中央，正对着大理石铸成的浴池。四周墙壁很高，连接着半圆形的穹顶，热气袅袅，蒙住穹顶的玻璃，看不清外头的天气如何。不管是晴空万里还是多云转阴，都是虚假的，也没必要知道。热闹属于浴池里嬉戏的男男女女本身，除了似乎对两人视而不见外，与真人没有区别。多数人有着黑色头发和眼睛，健康修长的身材，肤色和多弗朗明哥差不多，似乎生活在某个阳光充沛的国家。

克洛克达尔在其中就显得格格不入，毫无血色的肌肤属于老人和死人，他在牢里呆了许久，像只营养不良的凶猛浅水鳄，泡个澡对他有好处。多弗朗明哥已经把外套丢在一边，将赤裸的脚踏进浴池的第一格阶梯，真心实意地发出一声喟叹。

“你不热吗？”

克洛克达尔没有回答。他一定是故意忽视周围的场景。这里温暖潮湿，空间狭小，和习惯生活在干燥沙漠地区的海贼不相称。

“有酒的味道。”

“是啊，我还闻到了烧烤的味道。赌一万贝利隔壁就是餐厅。嘶……说得我都饿了。”

一路往里走，路过的浴室越来越豪华，也更吵闹。姑娘们的典雅白色浴袍也升级成比基尼，在震耳欲聋的电子乐中，他们看到一间浴池从正中央升起喷泉，人鱼笑容灿烂，洁白的牙齿熠熠生辉。她朝他们招了招手，然后跃入池中，串着珍珠的鱼尾在空中发出璀璨的光，扬起酒红色的波浪。大理石鱼嘴喷头里流出的是货真价实的葡萄酒，要是在现实里，一晚上就能烧掉一栋豪宅的价钱。

好吧，确实不应该受幻境过多影响。多弗朗明哥的胃开始发出饥饿的抗议，浴室角落的旋转烤肉架和奶酪火锅看起来足够诱人，他得花不少力气才能不往那边瞟。

暴食。克洛克达尔提醒他。显而易见。忍不住诱惑把食物放进嘴里，可能会一口接一口把自己撑死，就算是能复活也太丢人了。

守卫者在出口处的房间里，门帘是白亚麻布质地的，被冷热气流交替吹起，分成两半，合在一起就恰好形成金线锈成的太阳，和一个单词——“Gluttony”。

多弗朗明哥弯腰掀开帘子，先听到轻柔的属于女性的笑声，等他走进去，只有一个人倚在白色藤编织纳凉椅上，穿着黑色的紧身背心，从裤子里被扯出来一半，像是正在做什么好事被打扰了。一顶金属月桂叶的冠冕歪戴在他头上，它被刚刚离去的美女从自己的长发上取下，放在那儿开个玩笑。他没有半点不好意思地叉开腿坐着，姿态坦荡，高高在上，一位年轻的暴君。

“操。”多弗朗明哥对着第二层的守卫者——年轻的自己骂出一句脏话。

二十来岁，正是最讨人厌的年纪，他那会儿正在积极尝试人生的各种可能性，有些秘密一旦被人知道就得灭口。至于夸张到超越了时尚而进化成小丑的打扮，只能算是其中最轻微的黑历史。

负责和这个狂妄守卫者交涉的是克洛克达尔，多弗朗明哥实在是无话可说，多问一句就忍不住要掏枪。耳朵上挂着的那是什么？迪斯科球？

“感谢你嘴下留情。”他有气无力地说。

克洛克达尔回答：“不客气。我没觉得和现在的你有什么区别。”

考验依旧难以完成——浪费不是美德，惩罚超过界限的欲望的方式简单粗暴：囚犯被要求吃完桌上的美食和美酒。可食物在送入口中的同时开始腐烂，任何一个有尊严的人都过不了这一关。

多弗朗明哥看着二十岁的自己，像喝水一样往身体里灌酒精，墨镜下的眼睛爬满红血丝。只有他自己清楚，高度成瘾性的东西才能转移注意力，逃避孤身一人的恶梦。这层地狱是为他而生的——邪恶得巧妙，像肋骨下方的一记猛击，简直他妈的烂透了。

他握着枪管，将手枪递给了克洛克达尔。

【3:343】

太冷了。

尤其是他们刚从温暖的浴室掉下来，夏季直接变冬天。一粒雪花落在克洛克达尔的大衣上，还未融化，他的呼吸都是白色的雾气。多弗朗明哥搓了搓手臂，环顾四周，一整片白得刺眼的雪原，荒凉苍茫，耳边只有呼啸的风声。从嘈杂热闹的室内一下子转换成极地冻土，反差之大，让人一时难以适应。

——不能在这里停留。要么完成考验，要么尽快去下一层。

谁也不想冻死在这。多弗朗明哥点头表示同意。他踩着对方的脚印，在越来越猛烈的风雪中，朝着一点橘黄色的灯光前行。松软的雪块下并非总是平地，要小心牧人在春天留下的犁坑。在这种天气下，只是走路就要耗费不少力气，他安静地跟在克洛克达尔后面，让对方开辟出一条安全的道路。

作为同伴还真可靠啊……多弗朗明哥惋惜地想着。

天色越来越暗，几乎变成了救济会的窗帘那样厚重的蓝色，任何生物都不应在这个时间，这个地点游荡，除非有着储热性能极佳的脂肪层和又长又厚的皮毛。克洛克达尔的脚步停下，他以为遇上了什么麻烦，却发现对方只是在看着天幕：绿色的光晕照亮了整个天空，像玛瑙化作的酒液，在夜之湖中翻涌起粼粼的波浪，如此壮丽的景象，只有在幻境中才能看到。

“极光，很美不是吗？我曾经在经过特奇拉沃尔夫的航线上见到过……前几天一直下着雨，什么也看不见。最后一天才看见一点寒酸的绿色。可云层散去后，不知不觉就形成了河道般的光带……那个王国的人相信，极光是已经消失的龙飞行留下的影子，靠得太近，就会跨进死后的国度。”

“我见过比这还要漂亮的。很久之前。”克洛克达尔说，分不清是否在自言自语。

他们伫立在天幕下看了一小会，没再说话，这样也很好。

极光提供了照明，让黑夜不足以阻碍前进。他们顺利抵达了村落。这是个寂静的小村庄，进入中心需要横跨墓地，白色的十字架整齐地蔓延成一片，天与地之间不存在第二种颜色。推开唯一一件有灯火照明的屋子，里头空无一人，屋子的摆设整洁得像是没人住过。

这层梦境不需要体现真实，用来困住囚犯的监牢就是茫茫无尽的冬日。

推开后院的门，有一条木板铺就的桥，通往已被冰封的湖泊。一个奇怪的人影出现在桥的尽头。乍看还以为是白色的熊，雪落满了全身，他站起身抖了几下，露出鸦羽般的黑色外套。高大而笨拙的身影伸手想把红色毛线帽上的积雪掸掉，却不小心把整个帽子都拽了下来，露出一头柔软的，绵羊毛质感的淡金色头发。

“整个世界只有一个人，他一定是守卫者。”

克洛克达尔在说什么？他已经听不见了，只能听见自己的心脏嘭嗵、嘭嗵，跳动得像是要将血液烧成蒸汽。

有一件事特奇拉沃尔夫人没说错，他的确进入了死者的国度。

亡灵的名字是一颗破碎的心，是一面镜子照出他的愤怒，他的畏惧，他体内怪物狰狞的形状。多弗朗明哥无法想象出转过身后，他见到的将会是怎样的面容——这些记忆没有被他埋藏起来，而是丢弃在海燕岛的岸边，身中数枪，跟冬天的雪一起，在阳光来临前就消失无踪。

“……柯拉松。”

罗西南迪。唐吉诃德·罗西南迪。

第一层的守卫者早就说过，他果然是所有守卫者中最仁慈的一个。

【4:2401】

“熟人？”

“算是吧，别问了。”

克洛克达尔叹了口气。

“至少应该看看上一层是哪个罪行，也好做对策。已经去掉了三个，还剩四个。懒惰，暴食……暴怒还是嫉妒？”他自顾自盘算着，看了一眼多弗朗明哥依旧青筋盘桓的手背。“先算成暴怒。看样子试炼不是按照罪行轻重排序的。剩下有哪个罪行是比较容易赎清的吗？”

“不知道，哪个都一样。我们是海贼，有哪项罪行不沾？我还能再发明十七八种罪名按上去。”

“总得选一个方向突破。这里已经是第四层牢狱，时间是外面的两千四百多倍，即使外面的人立刻就醒来放人，我们也得待上好几个月。”

“再也不想管那些破考验了，为什么总是针对我？我就这么不讨人喜欢吗？”

“你还记得自己是因为轰掉了别人的半个脑壳，才被关进来的吗？”

“她又没看见我。”多弗朗明哥闷闷不乐地说，“第一层应该是狱卒的回忆，第二层有些我很眼熟的东西，那条人鱼长得像德雷斯罗萨的交际花，克劳迪娅？阿妮塔？无所谓了……第三层有只存在想象力的景色，也有从我心里投射出的影子。有什么东西来自你的记忆吗？”

克洛克达尔思考了一会儿，“没有。”

这个回答让他更沮丧了。

关还是得照过。这一层颇具宗教气息，参照物是玛丽乔亚的圣枝大教堂。多弗朗明哥曾经来过，但那时还小，记忆模糊，不可能将一整座大教堂连石雕细节都复原出来。和克洛克达尔无关，那这里就只能是狱卒熟悉的场所——看样子她来头来不小，到底是为什么自愿到暗无天日的推进城做个狱卒？

她倾慕的对象站在一尊圣人像前，抬头注视着绞架上的圣人，和石像脚下融化冷却后的烛泪，像是被荆棘刺伤流出的鲜血。克洛克达尔的脖子处还存在着那道浅白色的伤口，透过玻璃窗，光线连空中的微尘都照得一清二楚，脆弱的伤痕更是无所遁形。他和等待复活的受难者有那么一瞬间的重合。只有那么一瞬间，重新步入阴影，又变回了傲慢的混球。

……也不是不能理解。多弗朗明哥摸着下巴想。

他感受到一种奇怪的悸动，类似不久前的拍卖会上，淘到了一尊破损的大理石雕塑藏品，若非主人离世，绝不可能流通到黑市。他名下的店铺里有的是比它更美，比它更贵，比它更完整的珍宝，无需经过拍卖手续，证书包装一应俱全，可他只想要那个。

神父在尽头的忏悔室等着他们。

它刚才在给祭台上的香炉添加香料，普通的神职人员会在桌边备上一把勺子，方便挖取乳香。可它却用长长的喙啄下一小块，扔进香炉里，然后被熏得嘎嘎乱叫，翅膀嫌弃地在脑袋前扇风通气。见到有活人，乌鸦神父先是呆呆地站了一会儿，随后扑扇着翅膀一溜烟飞回了忏悔室里，假装无事发生。

多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔对视了一眼：有希望，这层守卫者看着挺好糊弄。

乌鸦神父管这间屋子叫心理诊疗室，它门口的铭牌不单只有“Greed”，还在前面加上了“Dr.”的手写称谓。要与时俱进呱，它抖了抖胸前的羽毛说。神父也是心理医生的一种嘛，别担心，教职人员证明和心理咨询师职业资格证书我都有。

鸟巢似的忏悔室里堆满了杂七杂八的东西，大部分金光闪闪，法器、烛台、金属制的天平、有待修复的马赛克玻璃……看起来守卫者有很严重的囤积癖，它的专业资质一点也不可信。乌鸦神父热心地整理出一张诊疗躺椅，准确地说，是用翅膀将上面堆着的纸箱统统推到地上。

“来吧，热带的朋友！躺到椅子上，我会引导你踏上这次洗涤灵魂的旅程，摆脱沉重的欲望，脱离无用的肉体，升上天空，去触摸月亮和星星……”

“很好，那样我就是个死人了。”他嘀咕着。克洛克达尔又重复了一遍第四层的时间流速比，才迫使他不情愿地走向那张椅子。站着说话不腰疼，你又不用听乌鸦在耳边聒噪。“这不公平，哪个海贼不贪婪？为什么他不需要悔罪？”

幸灾乐祸的混蛋插嘴：“它觉得你长得亲切，像它从热带来的亲戚。”

“去死吧。”

“不是唯一的原因。”乌鸦对多弗朗明哥说，态度是纯粹的友善，比起人类神父要真诚得多。而他只觉得这只破鸟怎么能吃得那么肥，又胖又圆，招人讨厌。“我能感受得到，你的朋友已经充分反省过。现在你是我最关心的病人。”

病人……

“……枪给你，我怕我控制不住。”多弗朗明哥叹了口气，要杀死守卫者很容易，不杀它才是对耐性的磨练。克洛克达尔的脸色同样黑如锅底。朋友？反省？他冷哼了一声，走出忏悔室，用力关上了门。

乌鸦要他坦陈自生命初始到现在，所有产生过的欲念，所有不应窥伺的追求。多弗朗明哥无话可说，世界难道不该理所应当为他敞开吗？

仪式通常是这样的：囚犯应忏悔自己的贪欲，每念出一处就落下一滴眼泪，乌鸦将其拾起封进圣骨箱，罪人即可回到天堂。——不过看在咱们面善的份上，你能坦白我就给过。说说也无妨，开始吧开始吧开始吧。

于是多弗朗明哥打开思维的门，把自己的伟业放进玻璃柜里，按年份排列，布置成富丽堂皇的展览。左边起是下界贵族奉上的毛皮族奴隶，谋杀其他黑道首领用的毒酒，一桩桩一件件，乌鸦神父看得啧啧称奇。“我也见过许多恶棍，你绝对是其中最贪婪的一个。”

这才算得上一句像样的夸赞。

展品看过许多，仍然没得到乌鸦的点头。还有吗？它总是问。多弗朗明哥从记忆仓库里翻翻找找，又找出那么一两件自己都忘记的小事。乌鸦转动黑色的眼珠，摇头。到最后他索性将钥匙丢给它，仓库里头落满灰尘，除了蜘蛛网外什么都没有。

你是在拿我寻开心吧？多弗朗明哥变得恼怒。连他自己都不知道，一个幻影怎么能判定他还有秘密？

不是那么遥远的，是刚刚才产生的想法……我的嗅觉很灵敏，绝对不会出错。

乌鸦说：“形容给你听：被河水冲刷，从泥沙中醒来，古旧的味道……冰冷，无色又坚硬的东西，有我喜欢的乳香和没药的香气。”

有个东西滚动到多弗朗明哥脚边，喀啷一声，响得像暴风雨夜的惊雷。

“比索斯圣像？大理石做的，难怪，难怪……”乌鸦把雕塑捡起来，爱惜地用羽毛拂去上面的灰尘。“跟我说说它象征着什么吧，它就是你最后一个秘密。不要骗人，我可以闻得出谎言哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

【5:16807】

一天前。“贪婪”之狱。

一根黑色的羽毛如灰烬般散尽了。整个教堂四散崩落，石块穿过两个海贼透明的身体，他们也在消失。

“你是真的完不成那个考验吗？”克洛克达尔怀疑地问。

“我能想到的都说了。连刚进教堂的时候一闪而过的想法都坦白了——啊！这座圣人像做工真不赖，想把设计师挖到竞技场，给胜利的角斗士塑像。真心话就是这么无聊，它非要说是谎言，我也没辙。”

“是吗？我倒是觉得做得很一般。”

无论如何，木已成舟。他说得当然不是真话，但克洛克达尔也拿他没办法。

这是距离脱离梦境最近的一次，却不是离开的最好时机，一旦说出口，他新生的贪欲就会取回力量，插翅飞走。所以多弗朗明哥选择保持沉默，考验失败。

当日。“傲慢”之狱。

多弗朗明哥在酷烈的日光下醒来。他身处一片干涸皴裂的土地，烈日烤干了每一滴水，和土地上人民的希望。夜晚，犹巴的商人将濒死的陌生人救上骆驼，用仙人掌的汁液抹了抹他发白脱皮的嘴唇，小心地把皮囊中的水喂给他。陌生人已经虚弱得没有吮吸的力气，先咧开嘴笑起来——此情此景十分怪异，令商人想起走私给首都富人的挂毯上跳舞的骷髅。渺小的人类不应嘲弄死亡，陌生人却如此轻易触动禁忌。

他不想带着危险人物走太远，与他商量，到了阿尔巴那就将他放下。陌生人问他，你们的国王就在阿尔巴那吗？

“当然。阿尔巴那可是阿拉巴斯坦王国的首都。”商人莫名其妙，“王族还能住哪儿？”

“我问的不是一个国家的国王，而是整个沙漠的——克洛克达尔在哪里？”

一个月后。阿尔巴那市中心广场，钟楼。

“呼……咳咳！你到底是什么人？反叛军吗？”

蛰伏于阿拉巴斯坦的窃国犯狼狈地靠在圆柱上，鲜血几乎覆盖整个面容，只露出一个不屈的下巴。

多弗朗明哥注视着笼罩在他阴影下的同僚，感叹胜利若是来得太轻易，就没有了价值，以及假货终究比不过真的。他抓起有着克洛克达尔外貌的守卫者的头发，轻慢地用手背拍了两下他的侧脸，说：“我们之前也在政府召集会上见过几面吧，怎么会认不出？你究竟是按照谁的剧本在演啊？”

“哼，区区蝼蚁也想让我记住名字？被夺走了家园，被夺走希望，想向我复仇的人比沙漠里的沙子还多。是什么让你觉得自己是特别的？”

“哦……所以我应该演个普通村民。”

他松开手，冒牌货滑落到地上，喘着粗气。傲慢——守卫者想让他们通过什么样的考验？如果这个不是克洛克达尔，他又会在哪里？

时间卡在克洛克达尔被怪物新人打败入狱前。靠着记忆中窃国大案的新闻报道，多弗朗明哥得以洞悉他的计划，找出他的手下一个个杀光。杀掉这些人费了他不少功夫，这些棋子们都过于像人了，恶魔果实能力和智力都和原形人物肖似——其中二把手最是难缠，她和妮可罗宾本人一样狡诈，擅长背叛，多弗朗明哥还是凭着与她合作，才把“克洛克达尔”从“雨宴”老巢里骗出来。

狱卒再了解克洛克达尔，也不可能设下这么精妙的棋局。这些性格各异的人物，还会随着他的行动变化。缺水的村落，奢华的赌场，经历炮火依旧恢弘的宫殿……无限接近于真实的阿拉巴斯坦。终于，他遇到了克洛克达尔的记忆所铸就的世界。

那么克洛克达尔会在哪——他心中也大致有了答案。

多弗朗明哥松开手，冒牌货滑落到地上，喘着粗气。真正的克洛克达尔不会逃走，所以他也不会，除此之外没有别的伎俩。他开始感觉厌倦。

“我给你最后一次机会，跪下接受你的命运，回去故乡耕作，总有一天雨水会回来的。”冒牌货说，“杀了我也不会有任何好处，你只会掉进更深的地狱。”

“这就是对傲慢的惩罚吗？叫我在比自己更傲慢的家伙底下活一辈子？”他低声说，踩在冒牌货的胸前，拽住他领口的丝巾，像拉住一匹骡子脖子上的套索，硬是逼迫他扬起脑袋。他凑近他的耳朵边说，下巴紧贴对方的脸颊，可怜的家伙因失血过多而开始失温，冰凉，滑腻腻的汗贴在皮肤上。“太棒了……一想到能在你稳操胜券的时候杀掉你，我就期待得浑身发烫。”

冒牌货茫然地睁大眼睛，多弗朗明哥拖着他来到钟楼的边缘，他的声音变了。

“你要放弃考验吗？到了下一层，一切又要从零开始。”

“我已经很满意了。”

他最后仔细地看了一眼破破烂烂的冒牌货，那张脸上可不会出现恐惧的表情，多弗朗明哥本想拍照留念，改日用来嘲笑克洛克达尔。可实际上……在他想明白之前，身体已经先于思维采取了行动，阻止事态往更诡异的方向发展。

在他松手的同时，市中心广场下沉、压缩到同一个平面上，接着像镜面一样碎裂开来，空间急速缩小，景物全数消失，他不得不闭上眼睛，以免大脑因认知错乱而产生晕眩，再睁开时，克洛克达尔出现在他眼前——独家正版，四海只此一位。

他背后还未完全消失的世界还挺有趣，不能更眼熟了，是多弗朗明哥花了几亿贝利将衰败的糖果工厂改造成的竞技场。克洛克达尔的上身只穿着黑色衬衫，露出大半个胸膛——不管怎么说，在德雷斯罗萨的骄阳和几万人的呐喊助威下，也得热血沸腾上一回。他跪在地上，身体略微后仰，手上脸上都是伤，铁钩也不见了，仅剩的右手握着一把匕首。他沉重地喘着气，样子像刚刨开野兽的肚腹，逃出生天。冒牌货不会有这样的表情：踩着别人的尸骸挣出一线生机，似笑非笑，露出被红色浸透的牙齿。

克洛克达尔用手背揩去飞溅到脸上的血液，将黏在脸上的头发甩到一边，杀气腾腾地锁定他眼前唯一一个人。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，将匕首指着多弗朗明哥，做梦般地说：“不是已经割破了你的喉咙吗？”

管他呢？死了也可以继续再杀，杀到视野里没有动弹的东西，朝天啸叫一声后断气——这就是角斗士的生活。碰到在战斗中失了控，被杀戮蒙住了眼睛的角斗士，多弗朗明哥会亲手送他们上路。可惜，镜像世界的竞技场之主没有像他一样控制住局面。

多弗朗明哥身上还穿着阿拉巴斯坦人在沙漠里使用的传统浅色长袍，这幅形象唤回了克洛克达尔的思考能力。多弗朗明哥摸着下巴，等他从满脑子砍刺捅血肉横飞的高热状态下清醒过来，匕首落到地上。

“你花了多少时间杀掉我？”克洛克达尔问。

“一个月。”

“妈的，我花了整整一年。”

“喔……”多弗朗明哥有些高兴，克洛克达尔则露出了一脸“别给我自以为是”的表情。他肯定地对克洛克达尔说，“那是因为我更了解你。”

“随便吧。”克洛克达尔疲倦地说，空间又开始崩塌。“只剩最后两条路可走了。拜托你加把劲吧，同犯。”

【6:117649】

多弗朗明哥眨了眨眼，吐出一个泡泡。不可思议。

他嘴里全是苦涩的咸味，不得不闭上，动起来会感受到轻柔的压力——不是身处陆地，而是水中。周围伸手不见五指，偶尔有一群水母飘过，带来微弱的光线，向上见不到水平面，向下见不到海底，他在一片深海中缓慢下沉。

由于不会游泳，多数果实能力者本能地恐惧深海，尤其是像现在的情形，除了溺水的恐惧外，还要面对无止尽的黑暗。好在多弗朗明哥明白这只是梦境，他稍做尝试，发现不需要真正呼吸，便自在地探索起来。不久就找到一处光源，在像天空那么高的水平面上，落下一艘巨船的阴影。

他往上游，划动手臂的时候碰到了一个硬邦邦的东西，一个人。船上发亮的夜光石在战斗中落进海里，多弗朗明哥看清了他的脸。这又是一副不可思议的景象——他没见过这么年轻的克洛克达尔，双眼紧闭，面色惨白。脸上没有横贯鼻梁的伤疤，左边的袖管空荡地在水中飘荡，暗色的血顺着水流扩散，他就快死了。

距离海面已经很近，带一个人上去也不费劲。

正当他勾住克洛克达尔的肩膀，一条触手却从小腿缠到大腿，将他的行动完全封锁。怀里的年轻人被一股力量推到远处。原本看着像是海底的平面动了动，从中间逐渐张开——一只发着光的眼睛。距离这里至少三公里的地方，也从地下亮起同样的光柱。

——救他是其他人的任务，你不能干预。

——你是这一层的守卫者吗？

——“嫉妒”克拉肯。

要命，这得从哪下手才能杀死这么一个大家伙？

——我们是在用心灵交流，我听得见。

只存在于北海神话中的巨妖忧郁地说。她被多弗朗明哥的邪恶想法伤了心，脆弱地往下缩，造成一场小型地震，海底原本游动的生物全都窜进珊瑚礁里。

只要有自我形态的守卫者都比较好说话，多弗朗明哥已经逐渐摸清规律。克拉肯告诉他，这次接受考验的对象是克洛克达尔，他需要引导年轻的自己得到救赎。一旦挑战失败，它就会把他们送往下一层，不过它个人觉得最好不要再往下掉了。

——死亡体验固然吓人，多死几次就习惯了，有些事情一旦发生可就回不去了。

巨妖意味深长地说。

这话听着让人怪紧张的。多弗朗明哥开始盘点第一层到现在的经历，在手臂上写下：懒惰、暴食、暴怒、贪婪、傲慢、嫉妒……唔，好像还缺了一个非常明显的，最容易被记住的……

——准备好了吗？我要上浮了。

巨妖带着他冲出水面，涌起滔天巨浪，大船却岿然不动，落下的水花原本该砸坏桅杆，将船员卷进噬人的汪洋，却什么也没发生。海妖、巨浪、远处的闪电和乌云都只存在于另一个时空。多弗朗明哥认得出那艘巨船——它此后横行伟大航路数十载，属于四皇中最强的一位。此时还没有被旗下小型海贼团的船只簇拥，只有一大帮现在还略显稚嫩的队长们在船上跑来跑去。船舱里传来地震般隆隆的声响，好像巨船本身在打鼾。

“奇怪，我刚看到那个傻瓜偷偷从船尾跳下去了啊……这么快就不见了？”

白胡子海贼团的一番队队长围绕主桅盘旋了一圈。底下就有个不速之客站在帆上，入侵者本该引起船员的警惕，他却看不见。

北海巨妖用触手将多弗朗明哥送到不速之客的右边。克洛克达尔——四十多岁的那位，注意到了他，对于这个超现实场景什么也没说，只是竖起一根手指示意他噤声——然后用石子准确地砸中了蓝色的大鸟。

“好痛！谁砸我？是你吗，萨奇！”

“你在说什么胡话？是我又怎么样，饭也不吃，在天上瞎晃悠，以后你那份我不做了！”

“别呀！”马尔科落在骂骂咧咧的厨子旁边，化成人形，讨好地给他捏了两下胳膊。走进厨房时还扭头看了一眼海平面——没人呼救，什么也没有。“手都没了还跑什么……这下命也丢咯。真是的，这么骄傲做什么……”他嘟囔着，摇了摇头。

——你这样捣乱，可就离通关越来越远啦。海怪轻声细语说道。难得我给你开了后门，让他救上来，你的未来也会从此改变。不好么？

而多弗朗明哥知道，正因他也经历过前面的地狱才知道——克洛克达尔压根没有改变的意思。如果他不曾亲手掐灭对自己过于残忍的希望，他也就不是今天的他了。

年轻的克洛克达尔没有死去。他被冲上岸边，一瘸一拐地坐下，把衬衫撕成条，包扎好伤口。他从一艘破旧的木筏上找到一瓶酒，敲碎瓶颈，张开嘴想接两口酒——什么都没有，是个空酒瓶。多弗朗明哥看着他蠕动的喉结，感同身受地咽了口唾沫，从心底里泛起一股焦渴。

“痛吗？”他问。

“记不清了。”

克洛克达尔问答他。

接下来克洛克达尔又错过了几次机会，再见到他时已经变成孤山一般的男人，西装笔挺，阴鸷的眼睛底下一道狰狞的疤，坐在豪华的工作室内，前方有个电视机滚动播放着竞马实况，他正在查看手下收集的情报，古代兵器“冥王”就在阿拉巴斯坦境内。

“守卫者要我告诉你，这里就是最后一个转折点。随便做点什么事情打破命运的循环，还有通关的希望。”多弗朗明哥说：“你已经知道前面是一条死路了，换个方向走如何？天王海王什么都行，我免费告诉你情报也无妨。”

克洛克达尔举起枪对着毫无察觉的自己，准备扣下扳机。他观察着一切，悄悄和海怪意念传话：这样也算数吗？

——唔，自古以来以死谢罪也算救赎的一种……我觉得可以。大不了就是从掉进海里从头开始嘛。

仔细想来，按照世俗戒律所设计的救赎之路，一步步走下去，真的能到达不一样的未来吗？

“拜托你加把劲吧。”多弗朗明哥最终这么说道。

就算他劝阻，克洛克达尔想开枪还是会开。

“我放弃考验。”

“什么？”

“没有必要。”他把枪收起来，对海妖重复了一遍。海妖张开嘴，里头出现一个巨大的旋涡，直通最后一层地狱。多弗朗明哥在他背后叹气：“就是装装样子不行吗？走进去就真的没有其他机会了。”

“白痴，换了你会洗心革面重新做人吗？”

“哈哈，做梦吧。”

“做梦也不会。”针对目前的境况，克洛克达尔强调。他这种不合时宜的严肃还挺有意思的。

就算落到地狱底部，也比继续做狗屎无聊的人生选择题要强。多弗朗明哥为他鼓掌，大海贼就该有这样的气魄，真不愧是七武海，被剥夺了称号也一样……克洛克达尔将枪还给他，潇洒地步入旋涡，如同战胜归来的准国王步向加冕仪式，只是通道不太寻常，冰凉的海水取代了鲜花铺就的地毯，将他浇得一激灵。

“最后一层是什么来着？”

“色欲。”

克洛克达尔停下脚步，表情像是刚刚发现有人在他眼皮底下出老千，而一脸坏笑的多弗朗明哥就是老千同伙。来时的旋涡已经越缩越小，小过孩童的手掌，在他的注视下，转眼就消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

【7:823543】

“公主没想到这样的祸事会降临在自己身上，她远道而来，原本已接受自己的命运——嫁给两倍于自己年纪的国王，听从他睿智的指导，亲吻他积累岁月魔力的干枯的手。当她在新婚的夜晚第一次见到她的丈夫时，立刻被他的年轻英俊和惊人的魅力折服；天空与海洋的奥秘一览无余，连她故乡山壁间奔跑的岩羊能被他描绘得活灵活现，他唱起歌来连百灵鸟都黯然失色，更令她心醉的是一双深深的，仿佛能将她的灵魂整个吸进去的黑色眼睛。每当他看向自己的妻子，就像是天地间只有她一人能获得青睐。我的天使，我的夜莺，我纯洁无瑕的玫瑰。这些甜言蜜语，让公主在幸福的云端露出羞怯微笑，可是背后总有个毛骨悚然的声响，一转头又什么都看不见。”

“……她需要返乡探亲，丈夫说什么都不肯陪同，甚至躲进自己的别庄拒绝与她交流吗。这在公主心中留下疑云，她假意独自启程，偷偷溜进国王不久前新砌的庄园，想弄清楚他是否变心。眼前的一幕让公主惊呆了，穿着她丈夫衣服的东西浑身赤红，额上长着一对山羊的角，不远处的棺椁里停着一具干尸，手指上还戴着象征国王权力的红宝石戒指。魔鬼眨着一双可怕的纯黑色的眼睛，没有任何眼白，说着她不懂的语言追上来……她撞翻蜡烛，窗帘被烧着了，引起一场连环大火。公主从窗边跳下捡回一条命，看着魔鬼在火焰中消失……

“她大叫着，在爱与欲的撕扯间分崩离析，过往的柔情、时间、记忆、肢体的感触、歌、花香，一点点从她灵魂的深处飘走，起先很慢，后来比鸬鹚捕捉小鱼的速度还要快，渐渐地，倒退回初生婴儿的模样……天亮之后，侍卫们从烧得精光，灰白一片的废墟上找到一个疯了的新娘，穿着被灰土和泪水污染的婚纱，游荡着，永远失去魂魄。”

暴雨夜。

一只骷髅般的手掌从空中抓向地面，只在湿漉漉的泥地上留上五个无用的坑洞。

新娘转动浑浊的眼珠，她的右眼缺少眼皮，说不清是已经腐烂还是被火烧过，总之不存在肌肉组织，挂在上头的眼球更像个用来测试天气的水晶球，里头永远蒙着雾。从她还能准确地追随着多弗朗明哥的踪迹来看，视力仍然留存，起码能分辨出大雨里跳动的亮得发光的粉色小玩意儿，猫对逗猫棒也是一样的反应。

也许是他们变小，又或者景物变大。

他们在精神世界下潜得已经相当深，从第六层开始，精神世界的构成就不再遵循现实世界的逻辑，时间不断跳跃，空间相互挤压，物体大小失真，天空时而变成透明地板，靴子在上面踩出巨大声响，底下的海贼船仍一无所知，在冒着气泡的海水中航行。

第六层的守卫还有沟通的可能性，最后的一层则完全是怪物。从他们刚进入，就被高过古代巨人族的新娘追杀。说是新娘，也仅是因为它戴着从头蒙到脚趾的透明头纱，身上裹着的比起婚纱，更像是腐烂了百年的裹尸布。

这下别说考验，能否与守卫沟通都是个问题。

更棘手的是，梦境里无法发动果实能力，意味着想快速杀死这一层的守卫也不可能。话又说回来，这东西和莫里亚操纵的僵尸不同，没有实体，不遵循物理规则，目的仅仅是为了将囚犯困在自己支配的空间里，让他们感受无尽的痛苦和恐惧。

被闪电照亮的夜空下，矗立着一座古堡，依稀可以看见外墙曾经光滑洁白过的痕迹，现在已经墙面剥落，露出砖块，缝隙已经被野生藤蔓占据，没有任何迹象显示有人在这里生活。

“怎么看都像个陷阱，你说呢？”

“我说……低头！”克洛克达尔在回答的间隙大吼，按下多弗朗明哥的肩膀，躲过怪物的攻击。“还有其他选择吗？我去把桥升起来，你……自己想想办法！门口见。”

杀千刀的混蛋！多弗朗明哥扔下一句诅咒，却也照他的意思，转身朝树木茂密的高处跑去。像只耀眼的鸟，灵活地在树冠之间穿梭。“来抓我啊，大个子女士（Big Lady）。”

新娘迟缓地伸手去够和她的拳头差不多大的毛球，每每在她碰到之前就换了个方向，终于令她发出愤怒的啸叫，掀起的风浪吹倒了一小片树林。比起同等体型的另一个可怕女人，她的威胁程度要小得多，就像是个低配仿制人偶。但考虑到多弗朗明哥现在完全是赤手空拳，这样的对手也不能掉以轻心。

他躲在一块石头后，默数着：一、二、三……等待着，无视飞过自己头顶的树木，直到怪物的声音停止，远处传来响亮的指哨——通常宣告着宝物在此，或者准备出航——他才探出半个身体，在塔楼附近的位置看到一个模糊的身影。木板桥已被铁链拉起，抬起了两个箱子的高度。

怪物被哨声吸引，开始往桥边移动。多弗朗明哥看准时机，跳到被拖拽在地的一颗树上，开枪射向怪物的右肩。她愤怒地举起树木，挥舞它轻松得就像一根寻常木棍。他尽力贴合树冠部分，保证重心，接着凭借离心力跳向伸到半空中的桥。

刚才那下好险……落点没那么精确，多弗朗明哥双手抓住桥侧，不想浪费力气，摇晃身体撑回桥面。还没来得及和怪物挥手再见，就看到那东西像颗核弹一样，全然不顾自己的分量，朝着木桥扑了过来！

开——什么——玩笑——

“跑啊！别跟条鬣蜥似的站着发呆！”

……你他妈倒是来试试！

多弗朗明哥隐约听到一句强人所难的呵斥，如果不是正在下落过程中头晕眼花，简直想跳起来和他决一死战——前提是他真的能跳起来够到唯一安全的塔楼。

断桥和沉重的怪物一起掉向河谷——多弗朗明哥调整好姿势，深吸一口气，在新娘的面纱上留下一对肮脏的脚印，借一蹬主力跃上塔楼，还差了几公分，刚好抓住用来放煤油灯的铁架。

怪物的最后一点影迹也消失了。

赶在铁架不堪重负前，克洛克达尔将他拉上来，他摊平四肢，像一头被猎人卸货的熊倒在地毯上，比死去的猎物只多了呼吸。没去费心维持体面，没有必要——既然克洛克达尔已经见过好几回自己狼狈的样子。

“她死了吗？”多弗朗明哥喘着粗气问。

“我很怀疑她有没有死这个概念。”克洛克达尔凝视窗边，果然没有抱着双手嘲讽他的动惮不得。这时候如果突然从窗边突然出现一只巨掌，被坟茔里的蛆虫吃光皮肉，只剩下森森白骨。啪！砸碎窗框和石壁，正逢一道惊雷劈落，照亮少女被惊吓扭曲的精致小脸……多么经典！可惜这里只站着一个像是活了几个世纪的老男人，就算雷劈到他头顶，也不能让他动容。

如果世界上能有什么东西让他惊讶的话……多弗朗明哥在回忆中检索，终于找到了一个极易忽略的片段：在第一层他开枪杀掉守卫的时候，克洛克达尔的身体前倾，抿紧的嘴唇不知不觉放松下来，毫无疑问是遇到了意料外的状况。枪声没有让他的肩膀颤抖，这点动静也不至于吓到穷凶极恶的海贼。

多弗朗明哥思忖着，对他来说并不吃惊，对克洛克达尔来说则是意外……

“喂，鳄鱼混蛋。在第一层的图书馆里，你没有想到我会选择救你吗？”

克洛克达尔没有转身。

说中了。难怪后面突然变得好说话起来……真是吃软不吃硬。

就是反应太慢了，撒谎应该更灵巧一些。他大概是在坦然承认和糊弄过去中纠结了五秒，等转过来的时候，领巾刚好盖过脖子上的伤痕，其欲盖弥彰的程度让多弗朗明哥忍不住内心偷笑。

“说什么大话。救我？难道不是你怕无聊急着去下一层吗？”

“哼，不识好歹的家伙。说句谢谢很困难吗？”

“谢你接下去连着崩了几个守卫，还是谢你一开始就冒失开枪？”

“你能把这些事儿记到世界末日吧？真成熟。”多弗朗明哥用手肘撑地，把自己抬高一些。“要较真起来，你后面也没有做什么贡献。既不肯对傲慢低头，又不愿拥抱嫉妒。我以为潜到最后一层已经是咱们的共识了。”

“我没有想到这一层是……！是……”

“色欲。”

克洛克达尔脸色阴沉地闭上嘴，多弗朗明哥帮他把那两个字补完，以免这个词烫了他的舌头。他也许想到过这层的危险性，只是第六层偏偏是遇上过去的自己，陷入内心挣扎，而忘记了最大的麻烦在最后。

“她又回来了。”窗外，白色的怪物逐渐直起身体，膝盖以下淹没在树林里，没有目标地游荡着。从距离上来看，她就在他们刚出现的地方。“这他妈算哪门子的‘色’？是要让人对美色失去兴趣吗？”

“我不知道，你应该去问问审讯室里的疯婆娘，是不是有强烈的婚姻恐惧症。”多弗朗明哥耸了一下肩膀。“如果这个怪物是她的心理投射，就得先搞清楚她在想什么才能出去。”

“……不是。”

“什么不是？”

克洛克达尔沉默了一会儿，声音很勉强。“嫁给魔鬼的新娘，沙漠地区的一个传说故事。”

“哈啊。”

“闭嘴。”

“我什么都没说呢。”

“你看着就像是要问一些无聊问题。”克洛克达尔怒气冲冲地关上窗户，他每次遇到不想做又不得不做的事情，总是会变得特别强硬。

“这就看你怎么定义无聊了。”

“别耍嘴皮子，机灵鬼，不然我不介意抢在怪物前杀你一次。”克洛克达尔警告他，但是一想到他不知从哪儿得到的苦情民俗逸话（既然能与色欲关联，或许还带有能让青春期小鬼想入非非的内容），警告的震慑力就大打折扣。“今天先休息，明天再告诉你怪物的来历。不准问和故事无关的问题。”

——要怎么讲故事给我听？像某个阿拉巴斯坦女人曾经做的那样，在你床边翻开绘本，娓娓道来吗？

考虑到克洛克达尔对于过去严格保密，随意猜测他的血缘身世，搞不好真的会结下仇怨，多弗朗明哥把这句调侃咽进喉咙。连他自己都惊讶，他竟然开始考虑别人的感受。

说到感受……有一个可能存在的误会，必须对多疑的男人澄清。

他已经逐渐明白自己面对克洛克达尔时，那份焦躁的冲动来源于什么。可即使在他还未察觉前，能劳他大驾的也不是什么狗屁护卫任务。管他是加盟国贵族还是天龙人，多弗朗明哥根本不关心一张通行证的死活。

更别提什么“如果形势不对，允许对犯人执行秘密诛杀，世界政府会对一切保密。”

在克洛克达尔的衣角消失在门口前，他朝对方的背影伸出脑袋，说：“嘿！我来推进城的目的不是想让你死，你知道的吧？”

他以为克洛克达尔已经走远了。

“我知道。”一声真心实意的叹息由远及近，出现在门口。“……谢了，情我领了。”

克洛克达尔总是向下撇着的嘴角短暂地弯了一下，从他们跌入梦境到现在，只有这一刻他看起来是放松的。

他已经给予多弗朗明哥一定程度的信任，才能互相配合来到最后的关卡。心照不宣是一回事，能从看所有人都只值一贝利的七武海口中得到确认是另一回事。

多弗朗明哥本应早点去选一间勉强能呆的卧室，却在四面漏风的塔楼里站了许久。冷风不错，冷风偶尔能当人的好朋友。

一周后，他们逐渐摸清了怪物出现的规律。死者不会在白天苏醒，他们可以安全地探索古堡周围的区域。夜晚，被抛弃的公主会披上婚纱，化身亡灵从天幕中降临，在城堡外一遍又一遍地徘徊着，忽而用潮湿的手掌遮住窗口的月光，忽而抓住整个主楼用力摇晃，就像个巨型熊孩子突然任性起来，非要把自己搭好的积木毁掉。

古堡和克洛克达尔的想象一模一样，很显然他就是巨大怪物的造物主。遗憾的是，他与怪物也无法沟通。不知道它想要什么，不知道它害怕什么，不知道怎么做才能打破日与夜，死与生的循环。每一天，一模一样的食物会在长餐桌上出现，鸟儿会在枝头鸣叫。将它捉住，抛给怪物，它就变成墙壁上一滩看不出原样的血肉。第二天，鸟儿继续在窗边歌唱。

这一天晚上，多弗朗明哥举着烛台，仰视壁画上的女性，天真不知忧愁，穿着和甜美的脸蛋合称的淡紫色裙子，蓬松柔软得像蛋糕上的奶油，膝盖上还趴着一只猫。各方面都不是他的菜。死前不是，死后更不是。

“我认为她想要一位丈夫。”他说，“她一定不喜欢我。”

“喜欢并不是婚姻的必要因素。”

克洛克达尔的声音有些郁闷。情有可原。

怪物没有实质躯体，也就是说她即使想出现在城堡里，也是完全可以的。某一天夜里她突然出现在克洛克达尔的床头，黑白色，出现一会儿就会消失一秒，伸出介于白骨和丰腴柔荑的手，深情地呼唤死去爱人的名字——结果就是多弗朗明哥被克洛克达尔的怒吼（“滚一边去，蠢货”）打扰了好眠，从扎脸的地毯上一跃而起，最后和克洛克达尔背对背蜷缩在豪华大床的两侧，像一对中年怨偶，精疲力竭，伤痕累累，中间隔着一座颠倒山。

“晚上试试放她进来，给你们做个证婚人。”多弗朗明哥事不关己地说道。

很快他就遭了报应。当天晚上克洛克达尔收拾铺盖到楼顶守株待兔，想必是无法忍受再和多弗朗明哥同床共枕，带着势如破竹的气势，准备和怪物正面对线。

一整晚，怪物都没有出现。

等他带着微妙的失落和两个黑眼圈走回自己的卧室时，发现里面坐着一个气势萎靡的恶党，胡子拉碴，同样两眼布满红血丝，正在摸索用来遮盖黑眼圈的墨镜。

不管怎么攻击，新娘只会盯着落单的活人，不断诉说自己的爱意。即使想用甜言蜜语去哄她，她也根本听不见，在哪间卧室都一样。即使是床底下，橱柜里，她也能嗅到活人，或者说男人的气息。多弗朗明哥很怀疑如果是被关进来的是一个女人，会不会是一样的下场。

现在他们只能被迫黏在一起。怪物似乎还留着一丝少女时期的羞怯，两个人在一起时，她就不会出现。

倒也不算坏，多弗朗明哥已经越来越习惯和原先不熟悉的同僚同处一室，搬进一张小床后，睡眠也不再是个问题。可总这么耗着也不是办法。

转机出现在一次争吵中，两个主见极强的海贼总是长时间呆在一个地方，鸡毛蒜皮的小事也容易起争执。偏偏怪物此时在窗口不远处，用尚且完好的鼻子嗅来嗅去，难闻的腐臭味先一步飘过来，搅得他心烦意乱，拉开窗帘大吼：“你能离远点吗，女士？我已经结婚了！”

很难分清是克洛克达尔听到八卦的表情更震惊，还是怪物突然静止的反应更震惊。

新娘的嘴唇嗫嚅着，因为下唇缺了一半而显得很费劲：“已……婚……？”

哈，所以它会说话，我也挺惊讶的。多弗朗明哥想着，继续趁克洛克达尔没反应过来，流畅地扯谎：“没错……现在我要和我的甜心去床上继续沟通，把鼻子拿出去，我要关窗了。”

克洛克达尔才反应过来这个甜心指的是谁，气得要命。不过在他有所行动前，怪物先一步承受不住文化冲击：自己追着撵着的俘虏是一对儿基佬。她无法理解，整个化成了碎片，从窗口消失了。

“竟然有用。”

克洛克达尔骂了句脏话，不可思议地望向窗外——空间还未崩裂，还逃不出去。但这一层的守卫是第一次出现了存在逻辑被动摇的情况，在错误的运行轨迹下灰飞烟灭。

再多动摇几次世界观，守卫就会被击溃。

多弗朗明哥的脑筋转得飞快，从自己的论点返回去寻找论据，越捋逻辑越通畅。“沙漠地区的文化对同性性行为不太包容？”

“……明面上不存在，谁都不会谈这个。”

“这是个不错的突破口。”

克洛克达尔的肩膀收紧了：“你想说什么？”

“我原本的猜测里，成为怪物的丈夫，与她履行夫妻义务，应该就是最终考验的条件。也很符合宗教对于色欲原罪的惩罚，不是吗？”

“操一个死人，算了吧。”

“如果换个思路，打破故事的逻辑呢？如果她打开门看到的不是死去的丈夫，而是丈夫和魔鬼搞在一起……”

多弗朗明哥抓起桌上的面包，拍了一下，面包屑和怪物稀碎的三观一起扑簌簌落下。克洛克达尔目瞪口呆，被精神病人思路之广震慑住，喃喃说道：“天啊……直到你说这句话之前，我都没觉得自己在做恶梦。”

“我们也可以接着耗下去，日复一日，直到几百年后外头的狱卒想起来。或者冒险尝试一次，最坏的结果又能怎样呢？彼此都有把柄握在对方手里。”

死去的腐烂的超过十米的怪物，还是心怀鬼胎的七武海同僚。选一个与之做爱。

对于专注事业二十载的阿拉巴斯坦枭雄来说，选项不亚于刀山和火海二选一。如果有得选，他宁愿趟刀山下火海，每组二十次每天做十组，只要能逃避目前的局面。

“要赶在她发现谎言前做决定噢。”多弗朗明哥轻飘飘地说，门关上了。他非常确信，克洛克达尔还会回来的。

多弗朗明哥在浴室里洗完澡，用浴巾把头发和身体擦干。双手撑在洗手台上，盯着镜子里的自己——有些民间传说对天龙人过分夸大，说他们情绪高涨的时候会从眼睛里发出红光。吓唬小孩用的，放在凯多和杰尔马改造人身上也是同一套说辞。

他的眼睛不会发光，和别人猜测的不同：视力正常，没有伤痕，没有值得一说的特别之处。多弗朗明哥不愿意摘下墨镜，纯粹是因为字面意义上的目中无人。在某些特殊场合，他倒也不会刻意隐藏自己的脸。

能见到他真容的也不会大惊小怪——话虽如此，洗脸的时候被人看见，和做爱的时候又不一样。仅是发泄性欲和便宜的女人来一发，他甚至都不用脱衣服。但是克洛克达尔……

多弗朗明哥看到镜子中的自己眉头皱起，露出略有些烦恼的表情。他想象出十几二十种和对方进行性行为的场景，没有哪一种能和平善终。换位思考一下，如果多弗朗明哥花了几十年时间才爬上海洋王者队列，挥挥手就能让看不顺眼的家伙死无全尸——结果竟然发现有人还敢觊觎他的屁股……下场一定会非常，非常血腥。

他的态度必须寻常，将性爱表现得和喝水一样简单，不能让对方察觉出他从推进城见到克洛克达尔第一眼，就想把他操成自己的所有物。尤其是现在，经过几番磨难，好不容易和多疑的海贼混熟，粗暴地以武力强迫就太可惜了。

你不能对一个七武海下命令，但如果只是给他选择，再巧妙地暗示其中隐藏的利弊。他就会在谨慎地在陷阱坑边踩一踩，然后放下绳子自己荡下来。

他从浴室里出来，果然看到克洛克达尔站在阳台边，无声地消耗烟草，发白的烟灰在栏杆旁堆成一座小山。为了消除对方的紧张，多弗朗明哥故意地说：“你在思考怎么谋杀新婚丈夫吗，我的爱？”

克洛克达尔把烟卷扔下楼，抱着双臂靠在阳台上。“丈夫……”这个词被他标志性的重低音念出来有股绕不开的杀气，像是要去给猎来的鹿剥皮。“最好不要让我听见第二遍。”

多弗朗明哥拍了拍床沿，“光想可不行，不靠近我怎么采取行动？来吧，速战速决。”

“那你就应该给自己做好润滑，然后背对我撅起来。”

随你怎么说吧，等会儿绝对要把你操上天。多弗朗明哥明白这是雄性面对威胁的本能反应，半点也不生气。他不受挑衅，克洛克达尔就无法借着打架临阵脱逃，只能慢腾腾地挪过来，自投罗网。

他已经把浴袍解开，只穿着一条短裤，以运动员刚冲完凉的坦荡姿态靠在床头，支起一条腿。

“你很有经验吗？和男人性交？”克洛克咬牙切齿地问，终于开始解扣子。他竟然还穿得整整齐齐的，衬衫西裤鞋袜俱在。到了这一步还想着逃开吗？想到这其中纠结之处，多弗朗明哥几乎要笑出声。

他清了下嗓子，按下遐思：“不多，也没有你这样的。”

“那为什么你他妈还能这么享受？”扣子解开一半就停下了，克洛克达尔暴躁地说。对一个赤裸的高大海贼脱裤子远超他的心理底线。他的肤色很浅，多弗朗明哥甚至能看到脖子下方冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。“我做不了，太恶心了。”

是时候给他一点甜头了。

“因为性爱本就是用来享受的，不然为什么它也在原罪里？只要得到快乐，痛痛快快地射个爽，和谁做又有什么区别。”多弗朗明哥说，“咱们赶紧搞定完事，看看有什么效果。如果你不想脱，没问题。如果你不想看我，可以把眼睛蒙上。你只需要专心自己的感受。”

克洛克达尔露出被说动的神情，策略正确。多弗朗明哥加上最后的砝码：“隔着裤子我只能给你做手活儿。你可以脱了裤子跪在我上面，我来给你口交，怎么样？”

多弗朗明哥之前没注意到对方的腿有那么长，天夜叉本人身高就超过三米，多数时间只能看到别人的头顶，沙漠海贼凶恶的脸掩盖了他身上的其他特征，没人在意西裤下藏着一双又长又直的腿，真是令人遗憾。

比不得年轻人细腻紧实，可是以四十多岁的年纪而言，没有多余的赘肉就已经过关。正相反，牢狱生活一定让他瘦了许多，肌肉消失，皮肤留出余地。这样也别有一番色情，可以抓住柔软的皮肉任意拉扯，留下红色的指痕。

为了他难得一见的腿，多弗朗明哥不去计较他把那玩意儿怼到自己脸上的粗鲁举止。她先是用鼻子紧贴着对方的内裤，在上头磨蹭。然后以让人着急的速度拉下他的内裤，用嘴唇玩弄一侧的囊袋。过早进入正题容易引起克洛克达尔的抗拒，正好先充分享受对方的大腿。

克洛克达尔正对着床头跪坐着，一只手撑在床头靠板上，给半躺着的多弗朗明哥留出空间。因为不想看到男人的脸，所以没有躺着让他给自己口交。即使如此，浑身依旧绷得死紧，多弗朗明哥花了好久才把他硬得像石头的腿揉散，将沉睡在草丛里的阴茎含进去时，他条件反射地惊跳后坐，阴茎湿答答地拖在耻毛上，看着有点可怜。

多弗朗明哥坐起身调整姿势，轻松地擦了一下嘴角。问他：“放轻松点，你这是多久没做过爱了？”

“不是这个问题吧……”克洛克达尔避过他的眼神。“比找女人重要的事情多了去了。”

不，为什么会这么想？做爱又不是甜点，吃饱了正餐就没有胃口。多弗朗明哥看不出谋事业和发泄性欲有什么取舍关系。而且他之前只觉得克洛克达尔对男人没兴趣，现在看来根本就是好久没做过，性爱不是他擅长的领域，像他这种摒弃无聊情感的铁面危险分子，说不定只觉得找个洞插就解决问题了……充满爱意的抚摸，诱哄调情，半推半就，步调一致的律动，很久没有体验过了吧？

自大的老混蛋，真想现在就把他干进床垫里——多弗朗明哥有点想笑，又觉得下腹发烫，下意识地舔过发干的嘴唇。

“妮可罗宾呢？她不是你的女人吗？”

“我不喜欢威胁别人。”他回答，“至少不是在这件事上。”

那也就是说，他确实是没有固定炮友。多弗朗明哥清了下嗓子，力图将自己的危险性降到最低：“其实我频率也不高。”

“嗯？传闻可不是这么说的。”

“记者又不可能钻到我被窝里。我用不着骗你，喝酒有美女作陪，很愉快。可是在床上找到合适的对象又是另一回事。”多弗朗明哥伸出手指比划了一段长距离，然后缩短，暗示不能更明显。这个理由很有说服力，况且男性通常只会夸大自己的性魅力，而不会坦白烦恼。也许这样能让克洛克达尔放松警惕。

对于自尊心奇高的人来说，干活儿的搭档有一些无伤大雅的窘迫之处，能更好地激发他们的积极性。他几乎可以看到克洛克达尔的脑袋里正在进行激烈的思想斗争：掀桌不干的念头逐渐减弱，自己掌握主动权的念头占了上风。

“必须要插入才算吗？”

“不知道。今天先做到射吧，也可能什么效果都没有。要放弃吗？”

“不用。”克洛克达尔说，“转过来，我不想一个人被舔。”

虽然他想要躺在床上，避免把屁股伸向敌人的不利局面。不过鉴于体型差距，克洛克达尔最后还是得以半跪的姿势，双腿打开撑在多弗朗明哥的腰边上。

“怎么已经勃起了……”

多弗朗明哥隐约听到克洛克达尔在小声抱怨，原本后面一定会跟上“沉不住气跟个愣头青似的”这类的贬损，但想象以外的尺寸让他的语气没那么强硬。多弗朗明哥都可以想象到他面对一根擎天肉柱，不知所措的样子——脑袋里跑起走马灯，反省自己为什么会落入无从下口的困境。想想肚子都要笑痛，他这会儿反而希望对方的口活儿做得糟糕，以免自己过分激动，很快射出来。

他先是用手握住对方的性器，给与恰到好处的刺激，让对方能够专心舔弄自己。克洛克达尔大概没做过这种事，看别人做过和自己亲自动嘴还是有所差距，多弗朗明哥所感受到的只有柔软的舌头滑来滑去，牙齿偶尔会撞在柱身上，就像是小狗在对付主人扔给它的大型猎物腿骨。口水流了一堆，淌在他的阴毛上，不得章法，自己也知道——克洛克达尔放弃地抬起头，准备换个方式。

就在他喘口气的同时，多弗朗明哥握住他的腰，撑高了点——不知不觉中，克洛克达尔的性器也已经抬头，他的屁股被拉到多弗朗明哥的脑袋上方，方便他用舌头沿着肉棒中间的筋舔上去，借着口水的润滑吮吸敏感的龟头，嘴唇包裹住肉棒，上下挪动，提供密不透风的压力。克洛克达尔的阴茎很快勃发涨大，囊袋也沉甸甸的，随着多弗朗明哥的动作抖动着。他的气息喷在多弗朗明哥的下腹处，相当急促，下半身逐渐开始往口腔深处顶。

多弗朗明哥提前握住他的阴茎根部，用舌头在马眼处转了一圈，同时用力掐住阴茎不让他高潮。没想到对方闷哼了一声，不受控制地飙出一小股精液，浑身颤抖着，上半身脱力般趴在他的身体上。

这是射了吗？还是没有？不太好判断……可以肯定的是，他更喜欢强硬一点的玩法。

“好了吗？”他问克洛克达尔，对方摇了摇头，示意还能再来。

考虑到需要一段时间恢复不应期，多弗朗明哥只是在他的大腿内侧舔咬，欣赏一下对方的窄臀，腰臀之间凹陷的曲线……还有臀缝间若隐若现的小洞。克洛克达尔现学现卖，掌握得很快，多弗朗明哥的呼吸开始变得粗重，腹部起伏，发出快要抵达顶点的呻吟。这个发现让克洛克达尔兴奋起来，他的下颚发酸，吐出口水将龟头涂得精光发亮，用整个手掌包覆撸动，一心想让多弗朗明哥也快点射出来。

多弗朗明哥大声喘息着，趁他不注意拉开床头的抽屉，从一个罐头里倒出白色的油脂。他的手之前就在克洛克达尔的屁股上按来按去，做了这么长时间，已经完全习惯，因此克洛克达尔完全没有预料到一个粗壮的指关节直接钻进后穴里。他恼怒地回过头：“你他妈这是干什么？”

“手别停啊……我快到了。”多弗朗明哥将他的脑袋按到自己的阴茎上，没有使很大的力气，但充满不容置疑的决心。他暗示克洛克达尔，如果不让他玩下去，就要直接操进洞里。克洛克达尔刚从高潮中恢复，下巴和腰腿因为紧张和兴奋交替而酸疼着，面对一个那玩意儿青筋毕露的多弗朗明哥，难免心有忌惮。

如果忍一忍，让他先射出来，局面会有利很多——克洛克达尔大概是抱着这样的想法，顺服地俯下身，暴露出已经被油脂浸润，变得湿漉漉的后穴。

终于！多弗朗明哥在心里把以前从来看不上的各路神明谢了个遍，食物要在忍耐之后才更美味。同时发自内心感谢克洛克达尔如此好骗——他对于自己的吸引力一点数也没有。

“唔……可恶……啊啊……”

克洛克达尔的背脊上全是汗，仅剩的右手抓着多弗朗明哥的肩膀，焦躁地在他的阴茎上碾磨。

他已经射了三次，囊袋隐隐发痛。多弗朗明哥却只去了一次，彼时他的嘴巴还被多弗朗明哥的舌头塞得满满的，胸口被他用蛮力揉捏拉扯，又麻又痛。多弗朗明哥的阴茎撤出后，内部还在有感觉地一收一缩，渴求着更多。

“自己动更舒服吗？”多弗朗明哥故意逗他，表面上亲昵地抱住他的腰，实际是不让他自得其乐。克洛克达尔挣动了两下，果然不满地训斥他，要他松手。多弗朗明哥笑着抬起手，从腋下穿过，将他整个人扣在自己身上，下身猛烈地撞击对方已经被操得柔软敞开的肉穴，连接处被浊白的液体摩擦出泡沫，克洛克达尔颤抖着吐出一口气，下巴搁在多弗朗明哥的脑袋上，随着律动的节奏发出低沉的鼻音。

他对快感意外地很老实。当时多弗朗明哥带着破釜沉舟的决心，要让尊贵的大海贼体会到前列腺高潮……不过他毕竟也没有经验，万一给对方留下的只有疼痛还有屈辱，他们在这间屋子里剩下的几百年估计就要在决斗中渡过。

没想到克洛克达尔溃败的速度如此之快——找到敏感点之后用力按压，整个人就如虾子一般哆嗦了起来，甚至不用多费心去关照前面，肠道自发追寻着他的手指。多弗朗明哥咬着他的肩膀，一边加速给他打手枪，一边粗暴地朝着敏感点抽插，他很快就攀上了高峰，来不及控制就射精，床单被弄得一塌糊涂。

没有必要再去想做到什么程度的问题了。克洛克达尔在余韵中暂时失去思考能力，哪怕被多弗朗明哥硬挺的阴茎猛地杵进体内，也只是发出了一声沙哑的呻吟。

多弗朗明哥也亢奋得不行，从他捅进对方高热的甬道，什么调情手段，小心不要踩到对方的地雷，全都飞去了天上。里头不知道是润滑剂还是分泌出的液体让他顺畅地进出，肉穴紧得不可思议，操起来却又柔顺地包裹着他的鸡巴，能够承受粗暴的冲撞。

等他在对方的屁股里射了个满当，才恢复了一丝清醒——克洛克达尔则还处在情欲的漩涡里，后穴一张一合将满溢的精液吐出来，他呼吸急促，仰着头露出脖颈，套弄着自己的性器，意识大概已经飞到九霄云外，多弗朗明哥在他的肛穴里塞进三个手指，交叉搅动里头的媚肉，双管齐下射出第二发。

前面二十几年都没察觉到身体的喜好，实在太可惜了……多弗朗明哥惋惜地评价。要是二十多岁时就和克洛克达尔发展成炮友关系，人生一定多了很多乐趣。从他轻微的受虐倾向来看，直接强上说不定也可以……不过那样一来，就无法感受骄傲男人态度的转变了。

现在即使想骂多弗朗明哥破坏约定，也说不出口。克洛克达尔愤愤不平，扯住多弗朗明哥的的头发：“你这个……”

“我怎么了？”稍微顶一下，腰很快就软了下去。多弗朗明哥愉快地反问。

“哈，嗯……什么‘没太多经验’，男人的身体有那么好玩吗？满嘴谎话……”

“别这么说嘛。要来查查我的情报吗？我真的很少碰到像你这么合拍的床伴。”

“……你来推进城到底是为了什么？”克洛克达尔怀疑地眯起眼睛，眉头间又出现了细褶。“从第四层我就觉得不对劲了，那只话唠乌鸦像是有话要对我说，你却一枪爆了它的头。有什么是我不能听到的吗？”

多弗朗明哥帮他把额前掉落的散发撩到耳朵后头，看着他不再冰冷的脸，颧骨上还沾染着情热的红晕。是我让它融化的，他在横贯鼻梁的伤痕处亲了亲，像是要补足凹下去的皮肤。破碎的、美丽的大理石像。他这会儿没戴墨镜，也没有笑，正常得不像是唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。

“你确定要知道吗？”

克洛克达尔望着他深深嵌进眼窝的眼睛，隐秘地察觉到有什么东西不对劲，他的目光虚浮在多弗朗明哥的眉心，看着像在与他对视，实际上并不是。在接受推进城沸水洗礼前他都没这么不安过。

“不，不用了。”他蹩脚地转移话题，“差不多了吧？做这么多次了，外面没有反应吗？”

天边露出一丝晨光，白天就要到来。

他们度过的一整个夜晚里，外头都很安静，没有怪物在外面踱步嚎叫，城堡里也没有鬼魂钻进来。

“没有反应是对的。你听见鸟叫了吗？”

克洛克达尔从他身上起来，卷起围在地上的薄毯围在腰间，床帐外的空气有些寒冷。他拉开窗帘，看到窗外的叶子从变绿到发黄，弹指间迅速凋落，只剩光秃秃的枝桠。

“下雪了。”他不可思议地说。

多弗朗明哥站在他身后，窥见了在时间流逝中一闪而过的秘密。这段旅程只差一点就要走到尽头。

“时间开始变化，是个好迹象。等冬天过去，塔楼里的钟敲响第十二声，我们应该就能出去了。”

时钟应景地响了五声，总是这样，晚上也只停留在第十一响。克洛克达尔转过头，心服口服：“看起来你已经找到逃出去的规律了。”

“嗯哼，首要任务还是——回到床上去，把没做的事做完吧。”多弗朗明哥把仍未消退的欲望贴上克洛克达尔的腰窝，语气充满诱惑，听在克洛克达尔耳朵里可不是这个意思，如果不是外面已经白雪皑皑，他一定会跳到窗外头也不回地逃跑。“床单已经自动换了套新的。”

【7:23:59】

和多弗朗明哥做爱的滋味很不错，克洛克达尔想。他在其他地方都挺混蛋的，在床上的表现倒是堪称完美。

不用他开口就能找到他喜欢被触碰的地方，该快就快，该慢就慢。如果克洛克达尔支撑不住，他就会停下来，用那双灵活的大手抚摸他的腰侧，肚子，大腿内侧，延长他的快感……有几次甚至爽过了头，克洛克达尔恍惚之下直接将他的手按在胸口——这样的事还是不要记住为好。

但同时他也深刻地怀疑，对方宣称可能要做够特定次数才能出去——这他妈只是找了个借口在耍他吧？

各种play都玩得差不多，直到多弗朗明哥重新又提起“我觉得关键条件是缺一个新娘，你看衣橱里还挂着一套婚纱，不如——”，克洛克达尔终于忍无可忍大吼道：“够了！你要玩到什么时候？！快告诉我到底还差什么条件！”

“如果你听了我通不过第四层的原因，问题说不定就解决了。”

“啊？既然这么重要，你就直接说吧。”

多弗朗明哥看了他一眼，像是在观察他的状态。“为了防止直接失败……”他咕哝着，“你得保证给我一样东西，作为后备计划。”

“你要什么？”

多弗朗明哥指了指他的手指，“戒指，哪一枚都可以。”克洛克达尔满腹疑问，正要把戒指褪下来，被他阻止了。“说完再给我。”

这又是在打什么哑谜？

多弗朗明哥低下头，悄悄在他耳边说了一句话。

——在“贪婪”之狱，我还剩下一个贪欲没有告解，不过在这一层，它已经被满足了。

克洛克达尔全神贯注地去听，开始还没明白，露出茫然的神色。随后将前因后果全部联系起来，多弗朗明哥无缘无故出现在推进城，他从第四层开始就变得奇怪，为什么他会说“我见你的目的不是想让你死”，说好的互撸怎么会变成和奸，为什么……要一遍遍尝试错误条件，在这里浪费时间。

对于多弗朗明哥来说，浪费时间才是他的最终目的。

他感觉自己就像是一座快要喷发的火山，山体表面已经裂开，露出红通通的内核，马上就要把这个狗日的世界和多弗朗明哥烧成灰。狡诈的JOKER倒退了一步，冲他恬不知耻地摊开手：“你答应过的。”

“操你*的！竟然敢骗我——”

“呃，之前你不是不愿意听嘛……我发誓这回没有说谎，把戒指给我，契约完成。我们就能出去了！”

克洛克达尔很佩服自己在盛怒之下还能保持理智，既然都摊牌了，多弗朗明哥这回一定说的是真话，小兔崽子一幅说完就想溜的样子。暂且先满足他的要求，等出去再把他绑到船头晒干，然后化为碎屑扔进海里喂鱼——他把食指上的红宝石戒指扔给他，咆哮道：“什么狗屁契约！”

多弗朗明哥将戒指抛起又接住，挑衅般地在上面亲了一下：“当然是——爱的契约啊！”

【0:3.5】

送走多弗朗明哥之后，狱卒将克洛克达尔押解回牢房。

她内疚地说：“很抱歉引起了麻烦，我真的很仰慕您——这并非我的本意……天啊，又是引来危险人物，又是把您卷进我的能力里，唉……我还是申请调离吧。”

“没必要。”克洛克达尔说，“如果你解释清楚你的能力到底是怎么回事……我们可以谈谈合作。”

25303号狱卒喜出望外，她的能力一直是个未知数。攻击力蹩脚，偏偏在保命上有一些诡异的效果，尤其是还能把威胁性命的人卷进自己的精神世界里。在里头呆过的囚犯，变成行尸走肉和发疯对半开，有极少数醒来后神智清醒，也失去了全部记忆，只觉得不寒而栗，见了她如同见了鬼。政府高官也不知道要怎么处理她，最后塞进推进城了事。

“您还是第一个出来后表现得这么正常的人！甚至比之前还精神！啊，这种说法是不是不太像称赞……”狱卒慌张地辩解，“所有囚犯都不会记得在里面发生了什么，我也不知道。理论上来说，里面只是一个共同链接的梦境，它发生在你的脑海里，我的能力只是把梦织成网。如果要回忆起来，还得您自己去努力——不过大多数人也不想记起来，不好的回忆就让它过去吧。”

我在里面曾经饱受折磨过吗……那为什么醒来之后感觉反而压力消失了，像是剧烈运动后得到了充分休息，又好像发了一大通火把气都出了，失败后的郁结被清空。原本没想着尽快出狱，现在却觉得有件事要出去完成，非做不可。

其中最奇怪的，就是和多弗朗明哥的会面。

不知道为什么，见到对方总有种说不出来的尴尬，像是心头被蜜蜂蛰了个包，既痛且痒，难与人言。更奇怪的是，多弗朗明哥也是一样的态度。刚在推进城见到他，还态度嚣张，扬言要让他吃苦头。自从两人同时中了狱卒的能力后，态度就一百八十度大转弯，寡言少语，会面时也只是困惑地打量着他。最终他们的交流只有这么几句——

“你记得发生了什么吗？”

“没有，但是感觉很奇怪……非常奇怪。为什么你老是不正面看我？”

“我没有……你怎么知道？我还戴着墨镜哪。”

对啊，为什么我会知道？多弗朗明哥的一举一动，他都很熟悉，嘴往下抿的时候视线也一定是向下的。仿佛他已经和多弗朗明哥认识许久，但他们之前也只是匆匆见过几面，算不上深交。

里头一定有鬼。两个人心怀叵测，话题绕来绕去，机锋打遍，也没弄清楚梦境里发生了什么。直到他离开房间，克洛克达尔才想起：自己顺水推舟促成这次会面，本是想支开多弗朗明哥，好让自己的物资船安全驶过德雷斯罗萨的港口。

他已经成功了，但克洛克达尔的心情没有好转。拼图中有一块碎片缺失了，算不得圆满。

【0:168】

顶上战争。

“直击史上最大相爱相杀现场！新旧七武海爱恨纷争独家爆料！”——世界经济新闻社为顶上战争出了一整周不重样的报刊特辑，各角度切入，把有名战力的历史挖了个底朝天，采访范围从三大将的前女友到和超新星一起顺风撒尿的童年伙伴，赚得盆满钵满，毕竟老百姓就爱看些不着边际的八卦。最后一版更是离谱，竟然胆大包天捏造两位王下七武海有奸情，刚越狱的沙漠皇帝vs新崭露头角的德雷斯罗萨国王，读下去之前先得抚着心口顺个气儿，才敢战战兢兢地卷开报纸。

文章内容本身倒是中规中矩，虽然开头重点描述的是多弗朗明哥的骚话二三言，后面却是把两位相似处颇多的七武海放在一起对比，对于未来是否有机会看到他们联手做了一番乐观预测。无论是阿拉巴斯坦的恶党还是唐吉诃德家族的拥趸，看到最后都松了一口气，转头痛骂报社标题党，为了博眼球把两条硬汉捆绑在一起，看得人鸡皮疙瘩落一地。少数过激派还扬言要暗杀报社主编摩尔冈斯——如果他们找得到他的话。

经历过大风大浪的世界经济新闻社社长对此的反应是：“他们懂个屁。我们报社从来不报假新闻。”

没爆出来的料才是最要命的。信天翁掏出怀表，想着：扔戒指的事我还没说呢。

那天，克洛克达尔给海军找茬的行动被多弗朗明哥阻止，两个人吵得不知道是合作谈崩还是情侣变心，用东海著名谚语形容就是“恋爱有如暴风雨”，旁观的人遇到了最好赶紧跑路，以免被卷入沙岚和荒浪白线里粉身碎骨。

到底是克洛克达尔的火气更胜一筹，沙尘暴蚕食了多弗朗明哥的视野，铁钩从斜下方袭向他的面部。他就势往下一躲，只有大衣被钉穿在墙壁，有个闪闪发光的玩意儿“叮”地一声掉在地上。

沙尘逐渐散去，克洛克达尔附身把地上的东西捡起来，是个红宝石戒指。眼熟得过分，很像是自己在狱中遗失的那一枚。他把食指上尺寸不合的新戒指扔掉，套上去，果然很合适。

他怀疑地看着多弗朗明哥，多弗朗明哥也看着他，表情无辜，完全没有做过贼的自觉。

“那是我的东西。”

“那天你来推进城见我就是为了这个？”克洛克达尔莫名其妙，戒指虽然售价不菲，但也只是当年生产的工艺品，背后不存在特别的秘密。“少骗人了。它根本不是你的尺寸。”

“你忘了吗？这是你答应送给我的。”多弗朗明哥试探发问，“醒来之后什么也记不起，只记得你把这戒指抛给我，走出推进城才发现裤兜里多了一枚戒指……我以为背后有什么深意呢。我们在梦境里达成过什么协议吗？”

协议……约定……契约。

克洛克达尔皱着眉盯着戒指的闪光面，脑袋里被雾蒙住的画面突然清晰起来，先是多弗朗明哥亲吻戒指，然后是往前倒带，黑暗又厚实的被窝下，火炉边，镜子前，栏杆上……侵蚀轮回毫无征兆的发动，把周围所有的人全都拖入不知从哪里冒出来的流沙，这种离谱的发动方式有科学根据可言吗？

至少有一件事情可以明确，克洛克达尔的怒火远没有到达极限。

多弗朗明哥靠着线控云避开风暴中心。可怕可怕，今天以观战为主，撩完就跑，还有别的高手等他搭讪。察觉到有东西飞过来，他侧过头，接住了失而复得的戒指，伴随一句杀气四溢的咆哮——

“什么契约，你再说一次？”

即使被洪水倾覆，火山燃尽，月球人入侵，世界运行的轨迹也早晚会恢复正常。织梦人和她的囚犯离开了七层地狱幻境，无尽的时间使土地上冒出青草，河水注满河道，崩落的图书馆一层层重新筑起，山雀在屋檐下筑巢，亲昵地挤在一起叽叽喳喳，守护即将破壳的蛋。

如果他们确实听了“懒惰”之狱守卫者的话，仔细探索过馆藏，就会发现一切答案确实藏在图书馆里。从门数过去第三十二排，神学标签下放着几本带锁的厚书，按照七宗原罪的首字母排列。最难解的奥秘藏在“L”开头的那本，第一页上这么写着：

“……其恶在于沉迷原始欲望而忽略心灵交流。圣人并非教诲我们将肉体与灵魂彻底分开，而是需要将它们合二为一。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了！  
> 秉承“七夕节我可以不过，我cp不可以不过”的理念，临时写了这篇。没想到卡文卡得要死，必须分享一些心路历程。  
> 原本打算写的梗是本子届著名黄梗，不口口就出不去的房间，但其实最后开车的部分只占了大概四分之一？而且写得好柴，红豆泥斯米马赛……有无大佬教我开车呜呜呜(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)  
> 这篇最初的定位是感情不到位的纯炮友文学，但中途剧情就开始不受控制，可能是因为写的时候bgm是风月缠绵，哎呀，好缠绵！就照着这个感觉，写了逐渐了解对方过去从而默契升温的情节。  
> 卡文也是卡在……写着写着发现我不会写谈恋爱！只会暗示不会直球出击，自己看了也觉得嗯这里也太隐晦了吧？所以悄悄打几个补丁：  
> 1）为什么这么费劲还从原著里窜出一条支线？  
> 因为当时好怕和别人撞梗，加上OP世界里又没有特异点又没有有求必应屋，要怎样才能顺利展开“不做就出不去”这个设定？想了想正篇存在一个万能工具人角色，就用了自己的原创设定。工具人斯米马赛(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)  
> 2）七宗罪的梗烂是很烂，但是我当时想凑个数字梗嘛，毕竟过七夕，哈哈哈好烂的冷笑话。  
> 3）设定上，杀了每一层的守卫就能去下一层，通过守卫的考验就能醒过来（但是会失忆）。越到后面的守卫就越难杀，如果接受考验但失败，也有机会开下一层的门。【A:BBBB】里的A代表第几层，时间流逝倍速。最后几个比较特殊，【7:23:59】，第七层离零点差一分，【0:3.5】现实世界过去3.5小时，以此类推。  
> 4）整条故事线基本上就是让小唐和老沙不得不携手闯关，但是由于种种原因每一关最后都掉链子，最终一路落到色欲第七层，也就是那个房间！到底应该怪谁呢……小唐miss了前四关，第五关开始两个人共同遭罪，傲慢嘛，一样的臭毛病。第六关就是老沙要面对的过去，他自己经历过才知道考验不是靠伪装就能过的，忏悔等于对人生的否定，所以就无怨无悔地走到了……那个房间。  
> 5）说是小唐miss得多，实际上从第一层开始，他就是为了救老沙才走下去的，那时候老沙重伤，第一第二层的时间流速都不够慢，小唐也不知道梦境里死去会发生什么……总之先确保人没事。所以算下来两个人miss得差不多，谁也没资格怪谁hhh  
> 6）有关最后一层“色欲”，名副其实的出不去的房间！隐藏通关条件在结尾也写了，需要达到灵肉合一。不仅要doi，还要两情相悦。小唐自己在“贪欲”之层就发现了自己的单箭头，从他准备开口告诉老沙那一刻，时间就开始动了，于是发现了互通心意才能通关。所以让老沙摘戒指给他，有来有回，系统也判定不出来是真的还是假的。  
> 7）那么到底是真的还是假的呢？搞八卦新闻的最有发言权，搞得当然是真的，即使当事人自己也还不明白。  
> 8）小唐正文送了一颗糖，番外薅回来一枚戒指（和一个对象），实属本系列最大赢家。
> 
> 最后，本文在lofter被屏蔽了四次，屏得我实在一点脾气也没有了……AO3永远滴快乐老家


End file.
